Snow Trouble
by loveandallthat
Summary: When Sasuke's brother is in trouble and the snow is impossible, it seems that only a blonde and his big truck will be able to get him out of this mess. NaruSasuNaru as in, it doesn't really matter. One-shot.


**Well. First Naruto story! Yay!!!... This came to me while I was sitting bored in my US history class. So the inspiration is a little obvious. This story has… a cheesy ending. So it's a feel-good kind of thing. You know. Sort of. It's AU, and it's typical high school-ish, and maybe there has been something similar done, but I have not read it. Also, Naruto is jockish and Sasuke is emoish. Hurray for overused stereotypes.**

**Rated T for language.**

**And… I do not own Naruto, or much of anything else.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha pulled the sleeves of his black sweatshirt further down over his hands. The last class of his day before lunch, and he had to spend it here. In history. He wished he at least had a seat close to the door for a fast escape, but he wasn't that lucky. The idiot football player Kiba Inuzuka had gotten there early and saved seats for the rest of the members of his team, and it wasn't like Sasuke could just go sit right next to them. He ended up just about as far from the door as it got.

To add to his mood, the windows were open, and he could clearly see the snowfall coming quickly from the sky. It was going to be impossible for any vehicles to get anywhere on those streets. Sasuke sighed. It looked like it would be even longer than he thought it would be before he got home.

He looked over at what was basically the entire football team on the other side of the room, still pissed that he wasn't sitting over there by the door. But as he scanned them, he realized one of them was watching him. Uzumaki Naruto. For whatever reason, locking eyes with the star quarterback had become commonplace. It was a dance they did every day. They both glanced around the room, bored, not paying attention, every day. And they always stopped on each other. Usually Sasuke would turn away, but today he didn't. And Naruto gave him a big smile, and a nod. Well that was odd.

He felt a vibration near his foot, and glanced down. His foot was resting against his backpack, near where his cell phone was. He knew from experience that his teacher wouldn't notice if he pulled it out to check it. Sasuke maneuvered it quietly out of the zippered pouch in his backpack and looked at the screen. Well that was weird. It appeared that he had just missed a call from his brother. His brother never called him, especially during school.

He raised his hand, not really knowing if the teacher was even talking about anything or not. "Sensei?"

The teacher stopped what he was talking about, mid sentence. "Yes Sasuke?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"May I be excused to get a drink?" Sasuke slid his phone into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"Um… sure, I suppose." The teacher immediately went back to his lecture as Sasuke slipped out of the room quickly. The second he was in the hallway, he began to call his brother back. Someone on the other line picked up after the first ring.

"Itachi?"

"No, son. I'm a doctor. Is this Sasuke? Are you Itachi's brother?"

Sasuke's heartbeat sped up. A doctor? "Yes. Yes."

"We got called here because… well your brother attempted suicide. He's lost a lot of blood." It was at this point that Sasuke stopped breathing.

"Well he'll be okay, right? Once you get him to the hospital?" he forced out.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. While attempting to leave with your brother in the ambulance, we got trapped by the snow. We can't leave your house."

"Wait. You got to my house just fine in this weather, but you can't leave. How the hell does that even happen?"

"Well we had to drive on the other side of the road to get back! We still have to follow street laws."

Sasuke resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Look, kid, if your brother doesn't get some more blood in him soon, he may not make it. We ran out of his blood type," the doctor said.

"I'm his blood type."

"What?"

"I'm his blood type. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Wait, Sasuke, have you looked outside today? It's a blizzard out there. It's not safe for you to be on the roads."

"He's my brother," Sasuke said incredulously, hanging up the phone.

Shit. He hadn't brought his car to school today. Itachi had insisted on… driving him. Had he been planning this the whole time? The thought made Sasuke feel guilty.

But damn he needed a ride. It would be nice if he had a good enough friend that he knew where they were right now to go find their classroom. But the closest thing he had to a friend at this school was Shikamaru, and he was probably asleep in some AP class right now.

He knew what he had to do, and he knew it wasn't going to be much fun. But quickly, before he could think about it and change his mind, he walked back into his classroom and stood in front of the class.

For Itachi.

"Does anybody have a car?" Blank stares. "I need to get home right now." A few students blinked. "My brother is fucking dying! Will someone please help me?" he screamed desperately. Those idiots in his class just stared back at him.

"I have a car." Everyone immediately turned their heads to the source of the words. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll drive you. Come on, let's go."

"Wait, you guys can't just leave!" the teacher protested. "There's been over a foot of snow in the past couple of hours. It's not even safe."

"I think I can handle it," Naruto said, smirking confidently.

"Well if you guys leave now, it will be skipping class."

"Come on! Do you really think either one of us cares at all?" The teacher looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. The quarterback and the schools token "emo". No, as a matter of fact, he did not think either one of them cared at all.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled, already running from the classroom. Sasuke snapped out of his trance and followed his savior. Naruto didn't even check over his shoulder to make sure Sasuke was following. He led Sasuke through the hallways and toward the door closest to the front parking lot. It occurred to Sasuke that they didn't even have their coats, just sweatshirts. He was glad that Naruto wasn't worried about that.

They ran out the doors and into the sea of cars. Sasuke followed Naruto to a huge, orange truck that reminded Sasuke of a monster truck. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"This is seriously your car?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

Sasuke just stared, and climbed into the passenger seat. Naruto laughed and started the truck. He pulled out of the space and sped away down the street. "So, where are we going?" Naruto asked Sasuke, even though he appeared to already be driving in the right direction.

"My house," Sasuke said, and rattled off a series of directions that Naruto almost seemed to pay no attention to.

They were lucky that Naurto's truck had such ridiculously huge wheels, or they probably would already be stuck in the unplowed snow. Naruto was driving way faster than would be at all smart in this sort of weather, but he somehow seemed to maintain control of the vehicle.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed him shivering. "Yeah… sorry about that. My heat broke last week and I haven't had a chance to get around to fixing it yet." He looked over again, and, shrugging, lifted his hands off the steering wheel (going 55 in a 35 zone) and took off his sweatshirt. He threw it at Sasuke's face. "Here." Sasuke just looked at it. "Oh, just put it on, who cares?" Sasuke did. He immediately felt much warmer and more comfortable. He looked at Naruto, in a plain t-shirt, not even acting cold at all. He looked at the orange sweatshirt he was wearing, feeling ridiculous.

"So… what happened to your brother?" Naruto asked, when the silence was so awkward Sasuke could swear he could touch it.

Sasuke considered what to say. It would probably be weird to unload on someone when the most contact he'd had with him, ever, was being caught staring at him in class. On the other hand, he had already thrown his pride out the window earlier today. "He tried to kill himself," he finally said flatly.

"Oh."

"Yep."

Well, they were back to the awkward silence. Soon, however, thanks to Naruto's slightly crazy driving and apparent uncanny ability to remember directions, they were in front of Sasuke's house. He pulled over, and Sasuke quickly jumped out the second he was close enough to being stopped. Naruto, however, pulled his truck right behind the ambulance before getting out. Once he did, Sasuke was already inside of it.

Sasuke heard the voice of the doctor with whom he had spoken on the phone, frantically giving instructions on their last resorts of emergency procedures.

"It's Sasuke, Itachi's brother," Sasuke announced, "We spoke on the phone? I've got his blood type, can you do a transfusion?"

"Okay, we'll have to start right away. Roll up your sleeves and hold out your arm, quickly," another doctor said.

Back outside, Naruto was busy hooking up the back of his truck to the back of the ambulance. He walked jogged over to it, and looked inside. "Can you guys close the door and hold on? I think I can get you out of this snow."

It appeared that Sasuke could not have been helped by anybody better. At least, it did until it turned out that Naruto's truck couldn't quite pull the ambulance out by itself.

"Damn!" Naruto said. He got out of his truck and went to the ambulance, where they had finished drawing Sasuke's blood and were preparing the equipment to pump it into Itachi. "Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah? Hm. Sasuke didn't know that anybody knew his name.

"I need you to come drive my truck."

"You need me to what?"

"My truck alone can't pull that out. So you're going to drive it, and I'm going to go around to the front and I'm going to push."

"You expect me to believe that you are going to be pushing an ambulance?"

"Uh-huh!" Naruto said brightly.

"And you're going to trust me, someone you barely know, driving your truck while I'm still 'woozy' from blood loss?"

"Hey, I know you. We go to the same school. And yes, pretty much."

Sasuke supposed he couldn't argue with that logic. He got behind the wheel of Naruto's car.

"Okay, go!" Naruto yelled to him. And so Sasuke did. And, to his surprise, they were actually moving the ambulance out of the pile of snow and back to the street. "Alright, that's enough!"

Sasuke got out of the car and looked at the driver of the ambulance. "This time, please drive where we won't get stuck in the snow."

Sasuke expected Naruto to leave at this point, since Sasuke had gotten where he was needed and he had even helped get the ambulance ready to drive. But he climbed into the back of the ambulance with Sasuke. "You're not going to leave?" he asked Naruto.

"Well I wasn't going to. Why, do you want me to?"

No, actually, there were few things he wanted less at that moment. But most people would have felt awkward and left by now. And Naruto had immediately parked himself in the back with Sasuke, not even just going into the passenger seat. There was something weird about that guy. Although sort of in a nice way. "Well, most people would have left by now. But you're still here."

"I'm not most people." Naruto smiled a winning smile. "You still haven't answered. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, I suppose you can stay," Sasuke said, trying not to smile back. It was harder than it should have been.

Twenty minutes later saw Sasuke sitting on the spare bed in the hospital room that they had put his brother in to rest and recover. And Naruto was still there. It was still weird to Sasuke that the guy was honestly that nice. Naruto turned to Sasuke and looked at him seriously. "Sasuke… why would your brother want to kill himself?" Sasuke looked back into Naruto's eyes, and found nothing but curiosity and sadness. He ended up telling him the whole story.

He told him how their parents had been murdered eight years ago, and how Itachi had been accused of it, and the stress of the murder combined with the stress of going to court had caused him to go slightly insane. He sometimes believed that he had killed them, and how Sasuke would bet anything this was one of those times.

And then Naruto had started talking. He told Sasuke that he used to think about suicide. To really consider it. And that when he was a kid, he was hated for something that his father had done, and that he had already died, but Naruto knew somewhere that he wasn't a criminal. And that he had become so good at football, and tried so hard, because he wanted to be noticed and recognized at school, like he was when Sasuke was in his preschool class and he was the only one to ever look at him. And Sasuke suddenly remembered all of it.

And at some part of the conversation, Naruto's arm had ended up on Sasuke's shoulders, and Sasuke had ended up way closer to Naruto than he ever remembered sitting. He pulled out a tube of lip balm and put it on, a nervous habit he pretended not to have.

"Hey, can I borrow some of that? My lips are pretty awful right now," Naruto said. Sasuke considered this. He usually was afraid of germs, but he had just shared his deep dark past with this guy, why not his germs too?

He moved to hand Naruto the lip balm. But apparently Naruto had other plans. He locked eyes with Sasuke, leaned in, and brought their lips together.

Naruto was right, his lips were chapped. But they were also talented, and they felt really nice to him. So, naturally, he had no choice but to kiss back. And it was probably the best feeling that he had had in a while.

"Sasuke?" Hm. It appeared that Itachi had picked now to wake up. "What's the school quarterback doing here, and why are you kissing him?"

Sasuke supposed both of those were very good questions.

* * *

**That turned out interesting! I had a general idea, and more c****ame to me when I was writing and stuff.**

**Currently, my goal is to improve my writing style, so I have a long list of potential ideas waiting, some of which are really ambitious and I don't think I'd be able to tackle at this point. But that is the point of starting with oneshots! **

**And I also have some that would potentially be fun with other people! But that is when I have friends. Haha.**

**Review if you loved it, hated it, hate me, hate school, want cake, want to recommend me something good to read, or want to say hi! Or any other reasons, I just figure those are pretty common ones.**


End file.
